


bothersome, annoying, and stupid

by ninata



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Horny Waver Hours, Less than wholesome fantasies, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, indecency!, the scandal of it all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: Waver languishes after an argument with Melvin. Again.
Relationships: Waver Velvet/Melvin Waynez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	bothersome, annoying, and stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearboss/gifts).



> mild warnings for  
> rough blowjobs (that aren't real, purely imagined) and some sort of unwholesome ideas running through this horny little man's head, mentions of melvin puking blood during said imagined sex, uh, i don't know, he's horny.

Stupid Melvin.

Waver is an angry green stormcloud, hovering through the halls angrily, with loud, angry footsteps alerting any classmates that, yes. Waver Velvet is angry.

The pompous ass had gotten Waver’s goat as per usual. Undermined him during an intense discussion of magecraft, and ended with a titter and a “Waver, do you even  _ do  _ the readings?”

But surely the readings were wrong! Waver’s theories were sound, and yet…

Fucking Melvin! Ever since he came to the Clock Tower, the guy had been a thorn in his side. It had been, what, three years now? And Melvin was nothing but a pain as usual! A blue-blooded mage that couldn't keep all his important blue mage blood inside him, always puking on Waver's stuff and clothes and always with the snide remarks about his ideas. Sticking around him like glue, sticking his head in where it didn't belong and bothering him, bothering him, bothering him!

As his dormitory room’s door closes, his heart throbs in rage. And...something else, as well.

He glares down at his budding erection, pressing against the confines of his pants that were too loose. He swallows heavily, leaning against his door. Chews his lip.

Why did Melvin get him so bothered? Professor Archibald didn’t get him like this— though, Professor Archibald also had a receding hairline. Just not his type. Melvin was a whole 34 hours younger than him, and he had an annoying little movie star smile. A precious few centimeters taller than Waver, and oh, did he lord it over him! His big blue eyes were always alight with mischief or other nonsense, and he was a self proclaimed “wolf in sheep’s clothing”. A brute. A scumbag, surrounded by girls…

Waver wasn’t jealous of that. What was this feeling? It was more like he…

He gets an image of Melvin on his knees in front of him, his mouth hanging open. Another angry pulse of heat runs through him, and he fiddles with his belt, hastily riding the shameful wave.

_ Waver, Waver.  _ That voice was annoying too. It’d be great to shut him up. Always hanging around him, smiling like some kind of airhead. He’d...put that mouth to good use. He stumbles over to his nightstand, sitting on the edge of his bed as his pants sag around his knees, his ankles, and he fumbles for his lotion.

Pretty, pink lips. Melvin’s too physical, too. Those hands on him, pushing, pulling, tugging, Waver tugging on himself, show him something interesting alright! His stomach tenses. Melvin, Melvin, Melvin, always with the girls, huh? Well, Waver would...Waver would…

He shudders, imagining grabbing him by the hair and riding his stupid face. He wouldn’t let go, even if he spat up blood. He’d fuck his mouth nice and hard, make him regret every quip. Every backhanded comment. Melvin would bend to him, impressed by how dominant he was. He’d say “Oh, Waver, I can’t go back to girls after  _ this.” _

His shoulders shake. He gasps for breath, running his hand up and down his length, leaning back on his free elbow. Stupid fucking Melvin, and he was handsome to boot, Waver just wanted to cum on that face— Now who’s the idiot?! Watch him panting with anticipation at his feet, trying and failing to hide his own erection, desperate for him, for Waver— Oh, god, he wanted to fuck him so  _ badly— _

Anything to be inside him, anything to be inside him, his pace quickens and his pulse quickens and he’s so fucking angry, so fucking hell bent on fucking Melvin’s brains out, just to prove he was the superior mage! Just to hear that stupid voice moan, to feel him tremble underneath him, squirming to get closer, to feel his nails run down his back— He bucks his hips into his hand, angling his body, and he—

Cums to that thought, of pushing Melvin into his sheets and fucking him. Grinding Melvin's face into the pillows with one hand, firmly holding his hips in place as he thrusts in and out of him with the other. And Melvin would be grateful for it, and never look down on him ever again, and... 

Oh, boy.

He comes down from the high shocked at his own fantasy. It wouldn’t be the first time he came thinking of Melvin, but, man…

…Did he have a thing for him?

No way, right? Melvin was just some annoying guy...and he was just trying to get off. No feelings there, obviously! Purely, PURELY physical. Trying to regain his dignity, Waver pulls up his pants and refastens his belt with a red face. Melvin Weins was doing weird things to his brain… Or maybe he put a curse on him or something.

A glance at the clock informs him he’s almost late to Professor Archibald’s lecture. They were getting thesis papers back today. He leaps to his feet, wiping his hands off on tissues.

Can’t be late. Today felt important for some reason.

He’ll think about Melvin another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep like, throwing out weird oneshots into the case files tag. i'm thinking of making like a solid chaptered work that i can just throw all my stuff into from here on out but like. i didn't want to start it with porn?!  
> i love the idea of melvin and waver being sort-of-rivals but mainly only in waver's head, and waver just having little angry jack off sessions about it. sorry this is like, just absolutely the worst and not good, i never claimed to be a good writer!!!   
> gifting this to fearboss because they keep enabling me. also happy late birthday to them! thanks for the read


End file.
